Newton's Three Laws
by colossalpunk
Summary: Peter needs help with his science homework and decides to turn to his parents for help. SuFin with some DenNor. First fanfic. Actually meant to be part of my science project "


Peter rolled over on his bed, frustrated by the science homework he currently had on his face. Why'd stupid jerk Kirkland have to give me such hard homework anyways, he thought to himself. Well, it would've just been easier if he had paid attention. But it was hard to pay attention if it was your stupid older brother teaching you things you probably won't even need in the future.

"Why'd they make jerk England my tutor anyways?" Peter groaned loudly. It was fun having Lily with him as well, and it was much better than just being with Arthur. Sometimes even William or Allistor would teach them new sports and games. Then sometimes his boyrfriend, Alfred, would come and teach us physics, even though I never paid attention. In truth, it was just fun seeing the jerk Kirkland all worked up.

After another half an hour of groaning and throwing his hat around out of impatience, he finally decided to turn to his parents for help. Sealand picked up his homework and rand down the stairs to his mama, whom he found on the back porch.

"Mama can you help me with my homework?" Peter pleaded out of desperation. He was hugging Tino's legs tightly. Tino laughed to himself quietly.

"Eh? Okay Sea... what's it about?" Tino leaned over to pat Peter on the head. He was always like this. Sea would spend an hour attempting at his homework then another half groaning in frustration. Then he would always run to his mama for help, and Peter would always call Berwald as well because he knew Sea liked it when they work as a family.

"Newton's three laws..." Peter shrugged as he looked up from his papers, "what are they anyways?" he asked. Tino sighed to himself, why doesn't pay attention to his studies. Tino closed his eyes and smiled.

"Why don't we ask papa for help too? He might be better at this stuff," Fin said knowingly. It was true... Berwald was much better at this stuff. He was never good at physics, but it's not like it really mattered to him. Peter smiled and nodded.

"Sve, Sea needs help with his homework," Tino called out as he opened the back door. From another door in the hallway, Berwald looked out to Fin. "It's Newton's three laws," Tino added as he read through his son's homework. Nothing to difficult, even for me, he thought to himself.

Berwald walked out and picked up Peter. Smiling at him he said "'Kay."

"Okay then," Tino said as they sat around the living room. It was their preferred work space when it came to studies. "Newton's first law!" Tino looked at Berwarld, who was cradling Peter on his lap.

"'n obj'ct in m'tion st'ys 'n m'tion, 'nd 'n obj'ct 't r'st st'ys 't r'st, 'less act'd 'pon by 'n 'nbal'nced f'rce," Berwarld spoke as Peter turned to face him. Peter gave him a curious look. Tino noticed and jumped in.

"For example," Tino produced a video of them during the winter holidays. It showed Peter running around and Berwarld chasing him, Tino was the one filming it, Björk was just sitting on the sofa watching the ever stoic Norwegian brother of his.

"Take you Uncle Denmark and Uncle Norway," Tino said as they watched the video. From his point of view, Peter was more interested in Berwarld chasing him.

"Th'y'r 'lw'ys figh'tn b'cause 'f Den," Berwald said with a sigh. It was true for the most part.

"Danmark's always running to Norway, and Norway's always stopping him with a good punch in the face," Tino spoke solemnly, as if it had no effect on him. Well, with Mathias and Lukas constantly meeting like that, it never surprised the Nordic famly anymore. That section of the video ended with Lukas and his troll standing in front of the trampled Mathias.

"H'n'stly, th'se two d'nt st'p..." Berwald sighed. Peter looked up at him.

"Hm... what about the second law?" Peter asked him. Tino looked toward Peter.

"The relationship between and object's mass, its acceleration, and the force applied. The formula for that is force x mass = acceleration," he said with a slight smile. "So really, depending on the mass of the object and how much force is used will determine the acceleration of the other object," Tino added.

"G'd 'xampl's Nor 'n h's troll," Berwald said.

"Mhm~ Norway's strong, and can definitely take down Den, but his troll is stronger. He's much bigger and stronger," Tino added, "given he is a troll though..."

"Nor c'n tramp'l Den j'st as e'sy... b't h's troll's m're p'w'r'f'l," Berwald said as he turned Peter around to face him and smiled.

"Left poor Denmark scarred for life, " Tino laughed a bit. "He wouldn't even lay a finger on Nor for a day," which was 'far too long' as Mathias stated. Peter's face brightened up.

""What about like when you and papa do your stuff and you say that papa's better cuz he's bigger and-" Tino covered his son's mouth before he could say anymore. Sweden smiled and left it there... for now.

"L'w three," he continued, "F'r ev'ry act'n, th'res 'n 'qual 'nd op'site r'act'n."

"Like when Norway punches Denmark and goes flying across the room," Tino said as he acted out the scenario with his hands. Peter stood up with new determination. Berwarld and Tino stood up as well.

"W'll? D'we h'lp ya?" Berwald ruffled Peter's head. Peter look up to his papa and smiled as he hugged them.

"Yep~ Thanks mama and papa!" Peter looked back as he ran upstairs to his room. _Finally I'll be able to finish my homework! _he chanted to himself.

"No problem!" Tino said back. He and Berwald stood there for a moment, until Berwald broke the silence.

"Hej Fin, wh't 'bout me bein' bet'er?" he smiled at Tino as he pulled him him. Tino simply kissed Berwald on the lips and broke from his grasp.

"Later Sve~" he said as he turned around and walked down the hallway.

Sweden smiled to himself as he decided to head back to work as well.

****Names used:**

**Peter - Sealand**

**Tino - Finland**

**Berwald - Sweden**

**Arthur - England**

**Lily - Principality of Wy**

**Alfred - America**

**William - Australia**

**Allistor - Scotland**

**Björk - Iceland**

**Mathias - Denmark**

**Lukas - Norway**

****Notes:**

**First fanfic... posted at least X3 This was actually for a science project and it turned out much better than I had hoped! Originally it wasn't ment to be Hetalia related at all, but I'm a fujoshi and I simply couldn't resist~ I'm gonna extend this from where Fin leaves off ;)**

**What'ya think?**

**Akumi~**

**PS: Done without a beta so please don't kill me**


End file.
